


Nail polish

by KPWritesStuff



Series: GNC Nines [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPWritesStuff/pseuds/KPWritesStuff
Summary: Gavin helps Nines with his nails.





	Nail polish

Nines brow was furrowed as he concentrated at the task at hand. Recently he had taken to paint his nails; he enjoyed the sleek bright colors of the polish, the small intricate designs and patterns. Much like how lieutenant Anderson enjoyed his less than appealing shirts or Connor who had an assortment of dog themed ties, Nines had his nail polish. However an investigation that day led to a pursuit, though no one was hurt and the suspect was arrested his nails did not make it out unscathed. The light blue polish was chipped I’m multiple places. 

Nines in an attempt to fix it however just seemed to make it worse. The polish looked a mess, it was blotchy and running onto his synthetic skin. This seemed like such a simple task for Cyberlife’s most advanced android, but it couldn’t of been more wrong. His led kept flickering from yellow to red, his frustration becoming more apparent. Normally he would go to a shop or have assistance, whether it be from Connor or Tina. 

He could feel Detective Reeds eyes on him from across the desk. “Do you require my assistance Detective?”. It came out more annoyed then Nines intended.

He scoffed, a smirk on his face. “ Nah but it looks like you need mine. Best android created, Can’t paint his nails". He rolled his chair over, turning to face him.

Nines rose his brow. “What possible experience could you have with this?” he questioned as Gavin went a tissue with remover. 

Gavin gently held his hand, being careful to not touch the wet polish. Nines hand were soft and warm, unlike Gavin’s whose were rough. Definitely not what he expected but not unwelcome. Not that he would admit it out loud but Gavin developed a little bit of a crush, well maybe a big crush over the few months they’ve been partners. 

“Eli went through a major goth phase in high school, I was always the one suckered into doing his nails and shit. I say I’ve gotten pretty fuckin good at it too”. And right he was. One by one Nines nails were done and they were damn near perfect. Nines admired the work smiling as Gavin made quick work of his other hand. 

“Thank you Detective Reed, You did astounding job". 

He felt his face heat up at the compliment and nervously ran his hand through his hair. “ Yea no problem..and You can call me Gavin alright? If you want I mean". 

“ Ah then thank you Gavin" 

“Yea, maybe I can give you my number for next time…ya know if you need help again?” he looked down nervously. He felt Nines finger under his chin tilting his head up for their eyes to meet. 

“ I believe I would like that very much, it’s a date then”. He lean in giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> More part to come later on!


End file.
